omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Holydramon
|-|Holydramon= |-|Holydramon X= Character Synopsis Holydramon is a Holy Dragon Digimon. It is a member of the "Miracle 4" and the "Four Great Dragons". It is the ultimate form of god beast Digimon. Its heroic appearance is reminiscent of a ruler of the sky. There are few who have seen its appearance, and it has not even been entirely confirmed where it usually is. However, it is said that it suddenly appeared out of nowhere once when a gigantic evil energy was generated in the Digital World, and laid waste to the evil with its vast power. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Holydramon, Magnadramon in the dub Gender: Genderless but regarded as female Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon, member of the Four Great Dragons Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, True Flight, Immortality(Type 1), Holy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Durability Negation (With Holy Flame), Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Slightly damaged Cherubimon but was soundly defeated. Should be somewhat weaker than Golden Armor Rapidmon. Stated to have "Laid waste" to the "ultimate evil" that threatened the Digital World. Should be as strong as Megidramon who seriously contended with Beelzemon, a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Ignores Conventional Durability with Holy Flame. 'Speed: Immeasurable (Should be as swift as Megidramon. Briefly fough Cherubimon, who should be no weaker than The Royal Knights, who traverse Space and Time to alternate periods in history through speed alone) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable via power-scaling Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Hurt Cherubimon, albeit slightly. Comparable to Megidramon) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Comparable Digimon can survive the end of The Digital World and live another day) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Several meters with most skills, possibly Planetary via Apocalypse Intelligence: High '''(Should be quite high and an expert combatant due its ranking) '''Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Holy Flame: Strikes the opponent with the light energy of all justice, instantaneously erasing their form. * Apocalypse: Calls down energy bolts from the heavens to strike opponents. * Hermit Fog: Sprays forth a debilitating mist. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Gods Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Namco Bandai Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Acid Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Holy Users Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Tier 2